Talk:Krantt
Spelling While it is spelled "krantt" in the subtitles, in the email from the Urdnot Shaman received after Grunt's loyalty mission, it's spelled "krannt". Shouldn't priority be given to an in-universe source rather than the subtitles? BioticSam 14:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :How do you conclude that the subtitles aren't in-universe? BioWare puts them in the games, it's not like a third party with no understanding of the ME universe is typing them up for you as you play. The emails aren't any more in-universe than any other text in the game, and certainly have their own faults. For instance, there's an email you get after completing Jack's recruitment mission where an escaped prisoner spells Shepard's name as "Shepherd". Should we give priority to that email even though in all other cases Shepard is spelled "Shepard"? -- Commdor (Talk) 15:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed that is just another example of things. Also we have had a few instances in the Codex with this. The audio is different from the text and since we do copy the text exactly, then the text stays regardless of what the audio says. Lancer1289 17:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The emails are in-universe because they are written as though one of the characters has written it. The subtitles are not in-universe because no character is supposedly writing them; they're solely there as an aid to the game's player. Life (even fictional life) doesn't come with subtitles. While the two different spellings of krannt/krantt are most probably a Bioware mistake (and not the only typo to be found), there should be a way of deciding which version to go with. From an in-universe perspective, the Urdnot Shaman should know his business, including how to spell krannt. Billy, the escaped convict from Purgatory, could easily have misspelt Shepard's name as Shepherd. It's an understandable mistake, and some of his other grammar is a bit iffy. Billy doesn't exactly sound like the sharpest knife in the drawer. Although he probably owns a sharp knife... BioticSam 19:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::The standard answer regarding these sorts of inconsistencies is to accept either spelling as correct, until being explicitly told which one is correct by BioWare. But if we're forced to choose one or the other (as is the case with the title of an article), I will throw my hat in with the spelling that has quantifiable data backing up its accuracy (10s of times being spelled that way, and occuring in several locations), rather than one (with only one occurance) that relies on a supposed infallibility of a character in the game. -- Dammej (talk) 20:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I completely agree with Dammej's last comment and his interpretation of established site policy and precedent. Krantt appears multiple times, krannt does not. One misspelling? Sure. Every spelling but one being wrong? I don't think so... SpartHawg948 04:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) mercenary krannt? Hey i know its not really that important but wouldn't the blood pack be classified as a krannt as thats really what it is in omega, or was, with Garm and his fellow krogan warriors and his vorcha troopers. I know its not really that important but i was wondering what other people thought